


The Thompson

by Sheena Marie (Saffiter)



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffiter/pseuds/Sheena%20Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, why DOES Ardeth prefer the Thompson. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thompson

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on ff.net back in 2008. One of my older fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm not making any money off them. They belong to their respective owners. I promise to put them back when I'm finished.

_"Do you want the Shotgun?"_

_"No, I prefer the Thompson"_

_Rick O'Connell & Ardeth Bey - The Mummy Returns_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The range was a mess, pockmarked with holes and littered with debris and cowering tribesmen. The culprit stood at one end, chargrined look on his face.

His companion laughed. "With a sword in your hand you are a fearsome warrior, of that I have no doubt" Medjai slowly started picking themselves off the ground, cursing and glowering, "but you are no marksman!"

Ardeth Bey shrugged, "I prefer the Thompson".


End file.
